Anothing Being
by CybertronsLegacyMystic
Summary: Spartan AF 020 Aka Alpha fallen or otherwise known as Altaina Fierce. She was hiding from the Covenant until her ride came and everything went downhill. Somehow her Pelican made it through a Green Vortex and send her to another dimension where she meets and helps the Transformers with their battles. She became N.E.S.T new team mate But will she be able to return to the UNSC.
1. Welcome to Earth ALPHA FALLEN

**This is my first halo, So bear with me. No Romance in this one, But some of them will fall for her and she will turn them down either harshly or gently. **

**So Yeah... Nothing to say besides there will be a mix... Transformers added to it.**

* * *

_**Database loading...**_

**_Database_**_** accepted**_

_**Welcome AF**_

_**Information: Name: Alpha Fallen Aka Altaina Fierce Also known as Alpha Fallen**_

_**Nickname: AF**_

_**Rank: Spartan. **_

_**No#: 020**_

_**Armor Color: Pitch Black With a Navy blue shoulders, elbows, wrists, knees and ankles. **_

_**Symbol: On her shoulders she has White wings marking with a sword in the middle of the wings. Behind it was a Gold X shape.**_

_**Weapons: MA5B Assault Rifle, M90 Tactical Shotgun and SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper rifle (H1 )**_

_**Mission: Destroy Covenant Base**_

_**Partner: AI**_

_**AI Name: Jetron**_

_**AI Ability: Hacking, and Upgrading suit**_

_**AI Code: 10206051**_

_**Database Closing...**_

_**Database Accepted...**_

_**Goodbye AF**_

* * *

**(3rd person Pov)**

" This is Spartan 020 Codename AF Aka Alpha Fallen " a Female voice called throw her Communication link. She was hiding behind a broken down hall, sitting there with her UNSC MA5B Assault Rifle between her legs, her M90 Tactical shotgun resting on her back, She also had her sniper on her back but facing a different direction from her shoulders. She had ran out of her two fragmentation grenades and now carrying what looked like Covenant plasma grenades.

She had gotten no replied from the UNSC and her ship has already left her under her orders. Pink needles, Green lasers from a Carbine, few Plasma shots from the Plasma rifle were being fired at her from the Elites, Jackals and grunts.

She poked her head around the corner and saw them. She began to count the numbers of grunts ' _10 grunts. '_ she moved her gaze to the elites ' _2 elites '_ then she moved her gaze once more and counted the jackals '_ 4 jackals, thats two groups with 5 grunts, 1 elite in each plus 2 jackals in the each of the two groups '_ She thought to herself.

She pressed her hand against her helmet once more and tried to contact the UNSC Dark Heaven. (**_ I made that ship up. Coming from my own thoughts_**** though**) " This is Spartan 020 Codename AF aka Alpha Fallen, Do you read " She said once more. All she gotten in return was static. She sigh silently.

" We should move fast, before we are spotted AF" Her AI spoked in her helmet. She was startled a bit by his voice but sighs at then end with a nod. She stood up cautiously. She lower her gaze to the ground as she began to move her feet silently against the ground, watching her step so she didn't step on any branches or leaves.

She had remembers she had her cloaking device on her as well. So she raised her arm, enter the code in and activated her cloaker. She was able to move a lot faster, if she ran, she would give away her position since her cloak was weak. Without the Elites, grunts and jackals have notice her disappearance.

She had managed to slip past their forces of two groups and deeper into the unknown territory of the forest. She moved past the trees without making a sound. She had done this many times, but her memories were always faulty. She had memory problems since she was only a little girl. She could always remember her missions. She made it to a wall of a mountain as she looked up '_ maybe this would help me, the higher the better right?'_ she asked herself.

She moved her hands up, grabbing the rocks on the wall suited for her to use to climb, She dug her feet into the wall as she has began her climbing. " Jetron, How much ammo do i have for 3 of my weapons?" she asked.

"Not enough, The assault rifle has only one 24 bullets in one clip left. Sniper rifle has only 4 bullets left and for your shotgun, you got 18 bullets for two clips" He said.

Once she had made it to the top, She climbed onto the edge and pulled herself onto what looks like a ledge of half the mountain. She set her feet on the edge and moved away from it. She patted her armor and brushed off the dust. She moved her hand onto her helmet once more " UNSC Of the Dark Heaven, This is Spartan 020 codename Af aka Alpha Fallen, Do you read me " She called.

:_ This is Dark heaven spartan, we read you, what your position?:_ The person said.

" Latitude: 235.3 Longitude: 146.7. I am position on a mountain. There are two groups with each 5 grunts, 2 elites and 4 jackals, I request admittedly pick up" She said.

: _Understood we'll send you a pelican over and out:_ The person said.

She removed her hand from her helmet. She stepped over the edge and looked down, she spotted the same two groups, she crouched down a bit, resting her right arm over her right knee. She watched the grunts scout the area, the elites position themselves on each side of the mountain but still in view and the jackals stood in front of the mountain.

" Jetron, think i can hit the elites with these? " She said, pulling out the two plasma grenades.

"My calculations state that you will miss both of them from this height here but by only an inch" He said.

She chuckled at the though, a grin had form on her face under her helmet. She pressed her thumb against the green button on the plasma grenades, She held it there as she raised her arms up and swinging it forward, releasing the plasma grenades from both her hands.

Both Plasma grenades went their direction, landing a inch between both elite legs, but with a bounce the grenades didn't land where they were suppose to be instead they landed right in the crotch area of the elites. She wince at that and her chuckles grew louder. Soon the elites found out what hit them, they looked down with their eye widen, until the plasma grenades exploded, Sending the two elites flying into the trees, only to die in their ashamed position.

" I have miscalculated then" jetron said.

" No, you calculated right. You just didn't know they would bounce like that." She said with a calm but chuckle tone.

"I have to say though, you do know how to aim" He said.

"Of course, I am a girl you know. And where do girls throw things let alone aim them at?" She said with a smart remark.

"I do not even want to answer that " Jetron said.

She laughs at her Ai. She was having to much fun. She watched the Grunts and jackal search the area, to find out what had happen to their elite team-mates. She had realized she had no more grenades but she knew it was worth it. She reached behind her, pulling out her sniper rifle. She moved her head to the scope. But before she could zoom in on the jackals. A sound of thrusting jets made their appearance. She turned her head and saw the pelican has arrived. She sighs.

"We'll there goes my fun " She mumbled.

The Pelican had lower it self and with the door to the back of the pelican opening, she got up and walked toward it. Once she had made it inside the pelican. It closed the hatch and took off flying from the planet she had been on. She walks toward the seat and sat down.

The ride to the UNSC Dark heaven had became rough. She had never felt this type of thing before. She got up and head toward the Pilot, once the doors slide open and she enter in it " What's going on, i though we left the planet atmosphere, already?" She asked.

"We did. We have no clue why our pelican is acting this way" One of the pilots said.

She sighs once more. She turned her gaze toward the front as she saw what looks like a green vortex. She knew something was wrong and it was sucking them in along with her pelican " Is there anything on this pelican that can stop that thing?" She asked.

"Afraid not ma'am, Only Ammunition for your weapons and other set of weapons ma'am. I would say we are really Screwed here" The other Pilot said.

She cursed herself as she moved quickly and sat herself down, only to strap herself against it, preparing for what to come. She the pelican rattled, shaken violently. She felt a unfamiliar surge go through her as if they had passed through that green vortex.

: **_Attention all members, we are having diff-:_**

She blinked at what she heard ' _this is not good '_ She thought as she felt a rough crash into the ground and two screams were heard. She unbuckled and took off running to the front. Once she forced the doors open, she saw two of her pilots on the windows of the pelican with blood. She sigh and shook her head. She had no emotions over them since she had no close relation to them.

She tried to move the hatch down by using the access code as it blinked red with white printed words saying " access denied". She placed her hands on her hips and pout a bit. She raised her right hand, curling her fingers into a fist and swung her fist into the access panel. Soon as sparks began to fly from it, the screen to green with white words saying " access granted ". She smirked behind her visor and chuckles. The hatch began to lower as she follows shortly. Walking outside the Pelican. Once she got a view of where she was. She began to show a very confused tilted head.

" Jetron, Scan area and tell me what planet are we on?" She asked.

Jetron did what he was told and scanned the area. He send the visual to her and with her eye widen as she read the data she was earning " Earth?! We are on EARTH. How is that Possible?" She asked

"I do not know" Jetron said.

This shocked her. Her AI had no clue how this happen was surprising to her. She looked around and sighs. She knew leaving the Pelican would be a bad idea and since she had no clue why she at earth. She rested her hand on her helmet and tried to contact the UNSC Dark Heaven.

* * *

**(1st Person POV: Optimus)**

The alarms began to go off, alerting me as i stood up from my berth. I began to walk in my normal pace toward the command center of N.E.S.T base where my team and i have laid low from the decepticons.

I have made my way into the command center where my lieutenant Jazz, my second in command Prowl, my weapon specialist Ironhide and my medic ratchet have been waiting for me.

"What's the situation, prowl?" I asked.

"We have no clue, sir, it seems there is no decepticons and no pods from cybertron have enter into the atmosphere lately" Prowl answered.

"We 'ave no clue w'at cause our alarm system to activate?" Jazz said.

I nodded my helm " Point out the location of what has appeared " I said

"It been done, prime. Before you even gotten here" Ironhide said with a gruff tone.

"Ya Prime, It is located somew'ere in the desert, not far from 'ere " Jazz said.

"Understood." I turn to my weapon specialist and Lieutenant " Jazz, Ironhide, you two will come with me. " I turn to the other two " Prowl, You're in charge will i seek out whatever caused our alarm systems to go off" I said.

Prowl nodded his helm. I walked out of the communication center with my two mech close behind me. I began to shift my armor and gears as i transformed into my Peter-Built Truck. Ironhide as well followed my lead along with Jazz.

Before we could leave. I saw two of our human friends made their way to us with a worried look " Lennox, Epps what brings you to our hanger?" I have asked calmly.

"We heard the alarm go off, Cons?" Lennox asked.

"Afraid not. We are gonna check it out" Ironhide said.

"Mind if we tag along, nothing here to do" Epps said.

"Of course, you welcome to join" I have told them.

They nodded their head quickly before i could blink. Lennox and epps quickly gotten their guns and gotten into ironhide alt mode. We revved our Engines and moved out of the hanger toward the gates.

Once the gates have opened, We began to drive through them and toward our location of where the thing had set our alarms off. By the time we gotten there, we saw what looks like a plane has crashed, but i have also notice there was a human walking out of the plane as well only to be standing there unjuried and wearing what looks to be armor.

:_ Autobots remind in vehicle mode. Lennox and Epps see if the human needs help:_I have said over the comm link.

:_ understood optimus: _ lennox said.

:_ Roger that Boss_: Epps said.

I heard ironhide door open and close. I watched as Lennox and Epps walk pass me and toward the human. I saw the human turn it's head toward up and slowing moving it hand toward it back. I was curious to see what the human was doing.

* * *

**_DataBase Loading..._**

**_DataBase Accepted..._**

**_Welcome AF_**

**_Age: 18_**

**_Hair: Brown_**

**_Gender: Female  
_**

**_Skin: White_**

**_Siblings: Negative_**

**_Parents: Negative_**

**_Position: MIA_**

**_Rank: Spartan_**

**_No#: 020_**

**_CodeName: Alpha Fallen_**

**_Full Name: ___****Altaina Fierce**

**_Team: Negative_**

**_Trainer: Unknown_**

**_B.O.D: June 25, 22xx_**

**_Mission: Destroy Covenant Base_**

**_Mission Progress: Failed_**

**_Returning to base: Failed_**

**_First location: Last of the halo rings_**

**_Last location: Unknown_**

**_Database Closing..._**

**_Database Accepted..._**

**_Goodbye AF_**

* * *

**Gonna End it there. First Halo. I know not much action really. But i do my best. But really. Tell me what you think. This popped into my head Since i was playing Halo 4 So yeah.**

**R & R - FS & FW.**

**Working on Transformed and this is the first Crossover of Halo with Transformers.**


	2. Introduction and Explaining

**(1st person POV: Altiana Fierce aka Alpha Fallen)**

"Dark Heaven, This is Spartan 020 AF aka Alpha Fallen. Do you read me" I called out to them through the Communication link but all i got in return was static. I let out a sigh of disappointment. Are they really that far out in the galaxy not to hear me.

I heard three engines roaring and stopping. I looked at my scanner on my visor and saw 5 heat signatures when i turned my head i saw three vehicles, ones i never seen before. I watched as two humans step out of the black vehicle. I watched the humans make their way toward me. I slowly reached behind me, grabbing my assault rifle. It didn't matter if i haven't restock my clips or changed them to have more bullets, 18 bullets was enough for me to use against to humans i didn't know about.

Once they got up to me, i saw one of the reach for their what-seems to be a pistol. I quickly pulled my assault rifle toward the man face and glared at him " Who are you? " I asked.

The white man removed his hand from his pistol and raised his hands in the air " Easy there, no need to get hostile on us, we came to see who you are and if you need help. My name is William Lennox, Captain of the N.E.S.T Team and Army" He said.

Army? N.E.S.T?. I looked at his clothes and they were very unfamiliar to me. I looked at the black man who wore the same outfits. I lower my weapon a bit and relaxed. I knew i had a feeling i could trust them for now " The name Altiana Fierce Aka AF also known as Spartan 020 AF " I said to them.

"Spartan?" The black man said.

"Yes, Do you not know of the UNSC?" I asked.

"UNSC?" Will said.

She sighs as she crossed her arms and tiled her head in confusion " United Nation Space Command" I said calmly. I was able to take in this situation calmly as i turned to the black man and pointed to myself " I am a spartan. Spartan have 50 more percent of strength, speed and agility then an average human. Our armor has in build shields to keep us protected more from fire-fights." I said.

The black man and will shared glances at each other then looked at me confused. I sigh once more and turned around " You have a base right?" I asked.

"Yeah, we do" The black man said.

"Sir, May i asked, Since there is two of you, Why do i have the feeling those vehicles are not what they are" I said calmly.

Will eye widen and turned his head toward the 3 vehicles. The black man snickers and shook his head " You right kid, The names Robert Epps, But will here calls me Epps" He said.

I nodded my helm. " They can show themselves if they want. I wont be surprised at all" I said.

Epps looked at me confused and was about to asked when the metal and gears began to shifted and changed. I turned my head and saw three giant machines standing above us. I stood there unphased from what happen.

" I believe we have met another alien life on earth" Jetron said.

"I agree Jetron. Keep visual on the two others" I said low and calmly.

I turned my head and walked over to the robots without showing any signs of fear. One of them lower themselves down to face me as i smiled behind my visor.

"My name is optimus prime, Leader of the Autobots" He said.

"Autobots?" I asked.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet cybertron " Optimus explained.

I nodded my head calmly and turned my head toward the other two " Who are they?" I asked.

"This is my Lieutenant Jazz and Weapon specialist Ironhide. We have others like us back at base" Optimus said.

"Hey hide, looks like he aint afraid of us" Jazz said.

"He? Sorry to inform you, I'm a girl not a guy" I said calmly.

Will and epps laughs at this as they saw the look on jazz face with his jaw dropped " S-sorry it's just that you look like a guy in that suit you wear" He admitted.

" It does that to some of us. But i'm the only spartan here. My pilots are dead and i need to my ammunition and weapons out of there soon before other find this location. " I turned my head toward the two males " Mind helping me?" I asked.

They nodded their head and optimus, jazz and ironhide transformed into this vehicle. Once we gotten everything out of the pelican and into the three vehicles, I felt a little safer. I reached behind my helm, and pull out a chip, only for it to activate and revale of a small dark blue and black image of a man. I walked over to ironhide and jumped into the passenger seat as i sat up straight.

" Strange, never seen these life forms before " Jetron said.

Epps and will jumped at the voice they heard from my hand as i chuckle " What was that?" Will asked.

"That is my AI " I said.

"A -whata? " Epps asked.

"A.I. Artificial Intelligence. And His name is Jetron" I said.

They nodded their head at me as i sigh in peace. Once i felt the car vibrate with the engine roaring to life. I saw the two others began to move their wheels to drive. I relaxed a bit as the vehicle started to move and head toward the base.

**(Few hours later)**

Once we have made out way through the gates of the base and into the hanger. I open the door and slide out. Walking to the back of the vehi- autobot and open the back of the trunk. I saw the cased of ammunition, 6 M19 SSM " JackHammer" Rock Launchers and the 5 Spartan Lasers.

I sigh in relief that my weapons are safe and undented. I heard will and epps call for some help with the gear as i watch other soldier drooling over my weapons, i shook my head and watched. I picked up 4 of the rocket launchers and two of the spartan lasers.

I had walked over to them and stopped. I saw the soldier pick up the ammunition crates " I like to have all my stuff in my room, if you have one open?" I asked.

"Of course we do, follow us " Lennox said.

I watched walk away. I started to follow him, while we made two lefts and a right, i saw we were in another part of the hanger where there was multiple of doors. We made out say to a double door as it opens, i walked around and whistles at how big it was " Damn, This is big enough for everything, like another cargo holding room " I said.

"Thought you like it, We'll have the autobots bring the rest in" He said.

I watched as he turned away, i placed my hand on his shoulder " I watch out, some of those crates have locks on them that required a code. If you try to access it, it may blow up. I don't want '_ any_ ' of your men going through my stuff. That is UNSC property which means It belongs to me since i am here" I said.

Will nodded his head and saluted to me but i didn't let go of his shoulder. " I also got a question " I asked.

"What is it?" he said.

"Is this truly earth? Then what year is this?" I asked.

He chuckles " Yes this is earth and the year is 20XX" He said as he walked away.

My jaw dropped inside my helmet. My eyes were widen as i stood there. I was completely shocked and surprised._ ' 20XX i thought we were still in 20XX '_ I thought to myself. It shocked me, that vortex took us back in time or... to another dimension.

" Jetron, Hack into N.E.S.T Database, And try not to get detected I want to know if that's the truth or not" I said.

"Understood, AF. I'll do my best" He said.

I had let my AI do his thing with the download. I walk out of the room as it door closed with a slam. I jumped and turned to the door as i sighs. ' _ i need to get use to this world_ ' i thought and head down the hall. I made my way to a large door as it open and i head into it, only to see a lot large autobots.

I turned my head and saw the same three i have met. I stood there with my arms crossed and sighs. I heard heavy calm footsteps head toward me. I lifted my gazed up and saw optimus lowering his hand. I raised an eyebrow and once his hand barely touched the ground. I jumped up onto his hand and stood there.

"Autobots " He called " I'd like to introduce you to a guest of ours. Altiana Fierce. She will be staying with us for a while since she knows of our existence" Optimus said.

I raised my hand and waved light, I walk to the edge of his fingers and jumped off. I landed onto the table edge and pulled forward. I raised my gazed and saw the shocked look on the people in front of me. The black man named epps ran to me and tried to check to see if i was alright.

" How are you not hurt from that height?" He asked.

" Like i said i have shields surrounding my body, It is able to block anything besides exploding things " I pointed up " Anything from optimus hand to anything to the floor is a death trap bit. But from the... Jatron, explain the height" I said.

" Certainly AF. With in 15 ft to 20 ft in the air is a safe zone for spartans to jump up or down from. Anything pass 20 ft is a death trap to all spartans " Jatron said.

"Anyways, Like Optimus said i'm Altrina Fierce, Aka known as AF or Spartan 020 Alpha Fallen, What is all your names?" I asked.

" The names Jolt" A blue and darker blue bot said.

"Ratchet, Medical officer chief " He pressed the side of his helm and scans me as i stood there unphased by it " It seems you have not suffer damaged from the plane crash" He said.

" I'm prowl " A black and white bot said.

" The names Sideswipes and this here my brother Sunstreaker " A sliver bot said and pointed to the golden bot.

" I'm Arcee, this is my sister Elita-one and Chromia " The purple female shape bot said and pointed to the Red female bot and Blue female bot.

I nodded my helm and turn around to face the others " Dah name's Mudflap and - " " Dah names Skidz " The two red and green bots spoke.

I blinked and shook my head, i could tell those two are gonna be trouble. I turned once more to see 4 other autobots. Two i never met yet and 2 i have seen.

"I'm Mirage" A crimson red bot said.

"And i'm Hound" A military green bot said.

I blinked as i tried to remember all their names ' _ So Jazz, Ironhide, Prowl, Ratchet, Optimus, Jolt, Skidz, Mudflap, Sideswipes, Sunstreaker, hound, mirage, Arcee, Chromia, and Elita-one' _ I thought. I turn to the leader of the autobots and looked at him.

"There is one more of us but right now our scout is with his charge at the moment" Optimus said.

"I understand" i said with a nod.

"Hey! Altriana " Epps called.

I turned around to look at him, as i saw he was with another man, a lighter brown mixed with white next to him. I walked over to him, only to rest my arms crossed against my chest" What is it Epps?" I asked.

"This is Figs, Fig meet the spartan we brought in" He said.

"Hi there " He said.

I rolled my eyes inside my helmet. I reached up and removed the clamps that were under my helmet. I lifted my helmet up as my short brown hair fell out of my helm, only to land on my shoulders. I slide my helmet under my left arm and waist. I stood there, my face was round and my eyes were silver. I wasn't blind but that how i was born. I had a small slope nose, my eyes were american but the color wasn't.

They looked at me and started to mumble, i shrugged my shoulder and walked toward the edge of the table, i took on step off it. Quickly slipping my helmet on and locking it. I fell off the table and landed on the ground safely with my knees bent. I stood up straight and walked to the door. Once i got to it, it open, revealing a older women with a mean look. I stood there, raising an hidden eyebrow.

"Who Are You?" She asked.

" Spartan 020 AF, Aka known as Altriana Fierce code name Alpha Fallen. Member of the UNSC Aka United Nation Space Command." I explained.

"UNS-What? Spartan? Is this some kind of joke?" She asked.

"No Ma'am" I said.

"Okay enough with the ma'am, Am i a ma'am?" She asked.

"Sorry Ma'am but aren't you a women, and Women are called Ma'ams?" I asked with a smart remark.

There was chuckling, Two of the set of twins were laughing. Ironhide was chuckling. The Female Bots were giggling. The human female standing there with a shocked look and then growls at me.

"I don't know who you think you are, But we are removing you from this site and taking you into custody, Men, Arrest her" She said.

I stood there as four of the soldier came up to me and reached toward me. I moved quickly and swiftly, grabbing on of the men arms and tossing him over my shoulder, i spun around, only to round-house kick the other man. Leaving only two others. I stood there and glares. My visor was light blue, matching up to my pitch black armor and navy blue platings.

I watched the 2 other soldier move toward me but i watched their movements they took two different directions around me. Once one of them jumped at me, i turned and slammed my fist into his gut and grabbed him by the neck, only to toss him into the other man. I moved back and turned away walking toward the autobots, listening to the four men groaning in pain on the floor.

The human female stood there with her eyes ready to fall out of her head " how is that possible for a girl to take out four full grown men" She said

I turned around feeling offended that i was called a girl, to me, being called a girl sounded like i was being called a child. I glares at her, a glint of light appear on my visor. " ma'am, i am not a girl, i'm a woman, A soldier, I had highly special training in the spartan training After master chief return to from the Prometheans battle. " I said.

Will and Epps started to laugh. I stood there with her arms crossed. I turned around and pointed my thumb over my shoulder and looked at will" Who is she?" i asked.

"That's Charlotte Mearing. She the liaison of this operation" He answered.

I turned toward Charlotte Mearing and raised a hidden eye brow once more. I shook my head and turned. I began to walk pass her and vanished from sight by activating my cloaking device. Once i made it to my room, the doors slammed shut as i sat down and began to work on sorting out my weapons.

I began to organize my weapons for special measures. I had 5 rows of weapons for different situations. I had a Sniper, a scout, a Hunter, a Assault and a Pretender. Those were the names of my five classes. I kept on the table and head toward my bed. Before i could sit down. A knock was on my door.

"Come in" I said, still in my armor but never bother to get out of it.

The door opened and showed it was will entering into the room. I stood there with my arms crossed. He turned his head and saw the five sets of weapons that had been classed at what i had called.

"I brought you a file. We could really use you in the field. You see we are in a war with the Decepticons. They are opposite of the autobots but they look the same. With you help we could really use you as our secret weapon" Will said.

"I fought Promethean, Brutes, and High officer Elites. I can add the evil Con's to the list." I said.

Will smiled and nodded his head "You just need to sign these files and you're set to go. All i need is your information and -" Before he could finished. I tossed him a Data-pad with the UNSC symbol on it.

He caught it and turned it on as he blinked, showing all the information of me on it. With his eyes widen and looked toward me " You're 18? " He asked.

"Yep, And been into wars zone since i was 15. Don't think i don't know what i am doing" I said.

"right. We'll we will add you to N.E.S.T on this and into our systems. I'll bring this back to in a few days" He said as he felt the room.

" Jetron, Access Database, And Put it in the files" I said.

"Of course Alpha Fallen" He said.

* * *

**_Database loading..._**

**_Database accepted..._**

**_Welcome AF  
_**

**_Full Name: Altiana Fierce_**

**_Code name: Alpha Fallen_**

**_Spartan name: AF_**

**_Spartan No#: 020_**

**_Spartan AI: Jetron  
_**

**_AI Ability: Hack and Upgrade_**

**_AI Code: 10206051_**

**_Hair: Brown_**

**_Eye: Silver_**

**_Skin: White_**

**_Gender: Female_**

**_Armor: Pitch black with a navy blue shoulders, elbows, wrists, knees and ankles._**

**_Symbol: One her shoulders has White wings with a Silver sword in the middle. behind it has a Gold X shape._**

**_2nd Symbol: A Red Sabertooth image that belong to the autobots, Size: small, barely noticeable. Place: On the corner on the chest-plate and shoulder blade._**

**_Visor: Light Blue_**

**_Age: 18_**

**_D.O.B: June 25, 22xx_**

**_Team: N.E.S.T_**

**_Trainer: Negative_**

**_Mission: Unknow. _**

**_Mission progress: Unknown_**

**_Location: Desert_**

**_UNSC Position: M.I.A_**

**_Database Closing..._**

**_Database Accepted..._**

**_Goodbye AF_**

* * *

**Well that was interesting, Hope you liked it. **

**R&R FS&FW Bye**

**(7:55Pm 10/3/12) CLM Out**


	3. Meet the Lennox Family Information

**This chapter is only in 1rd person: Altiana Fierce. She telling her POV out through the story Until the end of it.**

**Do not own Transformers or Halo. Only My OC and my AI OC**

* * *

The next morning, I had awoken up. I checked my clock on my visor ' 5:30 am' I sighs. It was time to get up. I'm usually up before anyone else except for the legendary spartan but I can't help but wonder where is he now. I stood up and walked over to my set of guns. I stopped and looked at the each of the set of guns. I reached over and grabbed my sniper class set, and tossed it over my right shoulder as there was a clink of it resting on my back. I grabs the DMR and placed it on my left shoulder, then i reaches for the M6c magnum pistol and strapped it to my thigh.

I turned and walked over to the small green crate and bend down. I opens it and pulls out two Fragmentation grenades and strapped them to my waist. I stood up and walks over to the devices and looks over them. I grabbed my cloaking device and set it on the table only to reach over for the hologram devices.

Once I grabbed ahold of it. I began to set it up to my spartan armor. When I was complete. I walks out of her room, without a sound. I looks around the hanger, keeping my guard up. I walks outs of the hanger and toward a shoot range. I raised an eyebrow, spotting the targets. I sighs and steps back. I saw the distance wasn't so great for shooting. So I looked up at the top of the hanger. I turned my head to see come larger creates to climb on.

I walks over to them, only to jump up on each stack of the creates. I made my way to the roof of the hanger and laid down on it. I now had found a great spot to snipe from with both DMR and Her H1 Sniper rifle. I grabbed ahold of my DMR, zooming into my scope, aiming the middle of my scope to the far distance target. I placed my thumb through the hole behind the trigger and then move my index finger on the trigger. I steady my shoulders, breathing in as i pull the trigger. I felt the DMR jolt into my plated shoulder as i watched the bullet fly through the target chest.

I fired my DMR though 30 minutes before switching over to my H1 sniper rifle. I heard a few voices and i moved my scope of my H1 sniper rifle from my visor. I looked down and saw two people and a black autobot. ' _ i guess they're here to practice shooting i believe '_ i thought to myself but then i heard my AI speak.

" It appears your shooting has gotten a little rusty?" Jetron said.

"Of course it has, I did miss practice yesterday" I said with no emotion.

I moved to a crouching position, adjusting my H1 sniper rifle, aligning it to my shoulder as i had the scope in front of my visor. I didn't bother to zoom in on it. I moved my index and thumb in the same position as my DMR. I pulled the trigger back. The H1 sniper rifle let off a loud bang as the bullet left the barrel of the H1 Sniper rifle, only to fly pass the autobot head and into the targets head.

The black autobot turned around and looked up with an anger looked. I turned my head and glares at him with a blank look through the visor. The two people stopped and looked up at me as well. I kept silent and wait for his remark But all i got in return was a scoff and the black autobot turned away and walked to his area of the shooting range.

"Hey!" Will called out.

"What you doing up there?" Epps said.

I didn't bother to replied. I slowly got up and study the distance from here. Once i figure out the throwing distance it was gonna be a waste, so i moved off the edge of the top of the hanger and dropped down, activated my jet pack as i fly slowly down and landing on my feet.

"Shoot practice." I said in two simple cold words.

"From up there?" Epps asked.

"Yep. Study the distance over there for a sniper length. I shot far distance, Better accuracy, Better kills. " I said.

" That's amazing, Maybe you can teach the boys how to snipe" Epps said.

"Rather not waste my time, I got to other guns to practice with" I said.

I was about to walk away but will put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him through my light blue visor, only to stare at him. " Have you had anything to eat?" He asked.

"No, Not really. Haven't ate in a while really" I said.

Will eyes widen as he smiles " We'll then you're coming to my place with Epps. I want you to meet my Daughter and wife there. I told them you were new to the N.E.S.T" He said.

"Will they care if i bring my armor and a weapon just in case, I rather feel protected with what i go. Jetron need to be put into something to move around. I can't be caring him around in my hand" I said.

"I'm sure ratchet can build you something or maybe Que" Will said.

"Que?" I asked.

"Oh yeah you haven't met him, He good at inventions but they tend to explode on him. He one of the autobots" Epps said.

I nodded my helm " then I'll come along, when do we leave?" I asked.

"We'll i figure we leave within two minutes, You can wear the army outfits and pack up your armor and weapons so we can leave right away" Will said.

I nodded my helm and began to leave. I started to head back into the hanger. I made a few turns and walked into my room.

**~* few minutes later*~**

I step out of my room, With my duffle bag that had my assault rifle and DMR, two fragmental grenades that were put in a small container, only for my signature, 5 clips for both guns and a ODST Knife that had been written on by me. I stood in the hallway, wearing army boots, army pants and jacket with a white t-shirt under it. I adjusted my brown hair into a ponytail. I felt weird not being in my spartan armor.

I walked down the hall, toward the opening of the hanger. Once i stopped, i saw ratchet and ironhide talking. Will and epps stood their talking as well. I walked toward them and then dropped my duffle bag, only to startle the two people.

"Ah, you made it, i was wonder what happen to you" Will said.

"No need to wonder about me" I said.

Ratchet turned around and walked toward me as he set something down that looked like a small human bot. I raised an eyebrow and walked around it. I saw an opening for the chip to me inserted in and i grabbed my AI chip and place it into the machine. Once the eyes came on line the rest of it began to from into a darker blue matter with what looks like holo clothes.

"Jetron, You have permission to speak" I said.

He nodded his head " Understand Alpha fallen" he said.

Ironhide turned to us and glares at me " You almost taken my head off with the shot" He said.

"I do not think a small bullet would be so easy to take out your large head" I said with a smart remark. I heard him growl as he transformed into his black truck as will and epps got into it. I grabbed my duffle bag and walked over to him with Jetron. Only to open the door. Jetron got in the back as i did. Only to close it.

Once ironhide decided to drive, he passed the gates and on the road toward Will house. I looked out at the window and sighs. I was missing space and missing home. I kept staring outside of the car. Not wanting to pay attention.

" Earth looks so much different from where we came from, right Alpha fallen?" Jetron asked.

"Yeah. I wonder what my parents would of say if they saw me now" I said.

"Alpha fallen, I understand you believe the abandon you but you have to understand they were soldier like you" Jetron said, he was always trying to convince me on that.

"Abandon hell. They left to die. They weren't spartans. They were ODST. All i got from their Deaths is my father and mother knife they shared and their dog-tags. But they... from earth before the Covenant came and or Still Trying to take over earth" I said.

" Wait.. What are the Covenant?" Epps asked.

"It a group of aliens, Not like your giant friend here. There are 6 groups of them that have ranks. The small ones are called Grunts, Medium are called Jackals, Big ones are Elites and the Larger ones are Brutes and The much larger and bulkier are the hunters Then you have the Higher ups. " I said.

Epps and will shared glances and then looked back at me " They have a large fleet of ships and in those ships are Banshees and Phantoms. Banshees are a small one seated plane the Phantoms are like carriers for the Grunts, Elites, Brutes and Hunters" I said.

"Back in my world, We are at war of them. We had to deal with them before the Prometheans there a small group but they kill and resurrected from the humans to prometheans " I said.

" Did you parents die by the..." Will tried to speak.

"No not by the Prometheans, They died by the Hunters and Brutes" I asked.

They nodded their head and turned back around. I sigh and looks at the earth. See the desert turning green. My eyes widen to see how green earth really was. I adjusted my eyes and smiled lightly but kept it hidden. My stomach was growling and i sat there. I was always wonder what life on earth gonna be like and in this dimension, i'd be happy to stay here, but for how long will it last.

I didn't know how much time has pass, until i started to see building passing by. I watched as each building was slowing disappearing behind a forest as until we came to a turn and drove further down the road. I heard rocks being driven over until we came to a stop. I blinked a bit a bit a realized we were somewhere on a farm. I stepped out of the truck with my duffle bag on my shoulder and jetron followed shortly. Will and epps got out as well.

I heard a door open and something blonde ran pass me. I blinked and saw the child colliding into Will who had chuckled. " Daddy!" The girl said.

"Hey anna, hows my girl doing?" Will asked.

"Good daddy" She said.

"Hey anna does uncle epps get any of that loving?" Epps said.

I watched the girl smile gotten bigger as she ran to epps as well. I tilted my head and adjusted the duffle bag on my shoulder. Another woman came out of the house and toward us. She too had blonde hair, she was skinny and white like will and the smaller girl. ' _ must be the mother of the child and wills wife'_ i thought to myself.

"Welcome home Will" She said.

"Good to be back sarah. Oh" Will turned to me" Sarah this is Altiana " Will said.

I shot a glare at will and moved my hand toward sarah. " It believe it is good to meet you ma'am" I said.

"Oh, well hello. Will told me about you. Is it true you are from another world " Sarah said as she grabbed my hand.

I nodded my helm and remove my hand from hers, only to point to the holo robotic beside me " This is Jetron. " i said.

"Well hello jetron. I heard you were an AI?" She asked.

"That is correct mrs" Jetron said.

"We'll then shall we go inside. Dinner been made and I would like to get to know you more Altiana" Sarah said.

I watched the woman turn and leave toward the house. I felt something tug on my hand and looked down at the small girl " Hi i'm annabelle" she said.

I pulled a soft small smile " I'm altiana" i said lightly.

"Alt-altia-alitana?" She said.

I laughed a bit " Just call me AF alright small one" I said.

"Okay! " She said as she runs off toward the house.

Will and epps smiled and looked at me " You had any siblings?" He asked.

"No" I said it plain and loud. I walked toward the house and inside. I tossed my Duffle bag on the floor as i head toward the kitchen. Once i sat down. I stayed there. Jetron was wondering around the house as Will and epps sat down as well.

I heard the door open as i turn my head, I saw a white male, with black hair, scares on his face, Bright blue eyes, he was about 6'2 -6'3 tall. I narrow my eyes until anna spoke " ironhide! " she said and ran to him. I watched him pick the kid up and chuckles.

"Easy up a bit. Relax. you not at war in your world anymore, and the battles here are never really long" Will said.

" You don't know that. Jetron, Scan area for any possible elites, grunts, jackals, brutes or any hunter that may have followed us here from the day we landed to now" I commanded with a strict voice.

"Yes Alpha Fallen" Jetron said as he stood still, only to began his scanning. I need him to do so since my helmet was still in my bag. There was no time for me to relax. I was train to be on all type of guard. I won't leave my post unless ordered to and since my only high commander here is William lennox and Robert Epps. I still wondering how the UNSC is handling without me.

" Do you really think this covenant would follow you here?" Epps asked.

"I do not know, that is why i am always on guard" I said.

Sarah came toward the table and set a few plates in front of us as she was finished she brought a big container of food and sat it down in front of us. Once she was seated. Will and Epps both dug into it first. Then me, but i didn't take much since i do not eat much. last ones were Sarah and Anna. I felt a pair of eyes on me and sighs. " If you got a problem with me, Say it now" I said.

Ironhide huffed and grumbles about something as he looked away. I smiled a bit but kept it hidden. Once i finished eating. I stood up and walked passed ironhide and head into the next room. I sat down on the couch and sat there straight. Will and epps followed in shortly, then sarah and anna.

"So tell us, what did you do when you were little, altiana?" Sarah asked.

" Nothing really, Trained to be a soldier since i was 6" I said.

Sarah, epps and will even ironhide looked at me like i was crazy but they had a shocked expression on this face " Well. What about you parents? did they know?" She asked.

"Yeah they knew. They are the ones who signed me up. But they didn't make it pass ODST since they were KIA" I said.

"It must of been hard" Sarah said.

"Not really, I had no connection to them because battle tactics. I understand they loved me and cared of me. And I do the same. But time grew apart. I cried for their death an that was it. I straighten up, And fought, Not for revenge but for humanity" I said.

" Don't you want it to stop?" Sarah asked.

"I asked that many times, but the answer is always yes and no" I said.

"Why is that?" Will asked.

" Yes i want it to stop, tired of seeing good people die. No i don't want it to stop because that all we been living for, to fight for our lives" I said.

" Did you have any friends who went KIA" Sarah asked.

"No" I gave a straight answer.

"What about siblings, did you-" Sarah tried to finished but i interven "No" I said with another straight single answer.

Ironhide hologram eyes widen and looked at me as he moved over toward me and rested his hand on my shoulder. " My life had nothing in it. I trained to be a soldier. Then i went up to the ODST to be chosen as the next Spartan. So now i am called Alpha Fallen aka Altiana Fierce. Spartan 020 AF" I said.

Jetron walked into the room and toward me as he stood in front of me. I raised my head and looked at him " Anything?" I asked.

"No Alpha fallen. Nothing, it seems they didn't follow us" Jetron said.

"Understood. " I turn my head and saw anna near my bag. I quickly got up and ran to it as i picked it up and walked back over to the couch and sat down " Sorry anna but this stuff can't be touched" i said.

"Aww why not" she said with a pout.

I chuckled" Because this is my gear, very dangerous" I said calmly.

Sarah looked at me and raised an eye brow " What type of gear is it?" She asked.

"My spartan gear. I found it unwise to show up in it and disrespect you. Will when do we leave?" I ask.

"On sunday" He said.

"So i'm here for the rest of the week?" I asked.

He nodded his head " I thought maybe you need time out of the base and surely ironhide here needed out of it to since the twins been bugging him to hell" He said.

I nodded my head. '_ i guess seeing the outside world of earth would work '_ I thought to myself. I turned my head and saw jetron playing with annabelle. I turn my head toward Ironhide " Thought you were a giant robot?" I said.

Ironhide glares at me " It's a hologram " he made a grunting sound as he crossed his " Why do you carry your armor everywhere, it's not like there gonna be a big battle here" He said.

"You can never be to cautious for the safety of humanity. Including these people here." I said.

Epps chuckled and looked at me " Hey, you need to relax. We are not on base anymore so easy up being a soldier and be more like a human" he said.

I stared at him with an eyebrow raised " I recalled that i grew up as a soldier not a human. Spartans are a weapon to fight against humanity but instead time changed where spartans are used against the covenant. There two types of spartans. Solo spartans with an AI and Spartans with a team. I am one of those Solo Spartans with an AI. There another one with an AI, but he went MAI. I know of him after he blown up the First halo ring with the help of the elite soldier" I said.

Epps eyes widen and rubbed the back of his head as he lean back against the couch and rested there. Will sighs and rest his hand on my shoulder " I never thought i hear it like that. Usually those who want to join the military wait until their out of school or at the age of 20. But at the age of six that suicidal" Will said.

"They were desperate. They need another spartan. My parents found out and signed me up, Trained from the age of 6 to the age of 12. First mission was to deliver letters and new reports to each general. from the age of 12 to 14 I started to train with weapons after that i was put into a squad of rookies to start our soldier training. Age from 15 to 16 they found me as skillful enough to be a member of the ODST after that at the age of 17 to 18 i was pulled out of the ODST and put into the Spartan ops where i could command a group of ODST or Be on my own with my Own AI" I explained.

"Man, i still find it suicidal for a kid to be trained like that. Who trained you?" Epps asked.

"I do... not know " I said with heartfelt lie. I sigh and looked at the ground. I remember who trained me but it hurt to think of him. Master chief after he destroy the halo ring, he saw me and took me under his wing to learn and understand about spartans and AI. Two years of being with Master chief, i had already started to see him as an older brother even though he is older than me by 30 years.

Ironhide looked at him with a curious look. I stood up quickly, tossing the strap of my duffle bag onto my shoulder. " Do you have a spare room i can put this in, And i like to have a early sleep. " I turned to sarah " Thankyou for the meal sarah" I said.

"Of course dear. Sleep peacefully" she said

"Night AF" Annabelle said.

Will stood up and nodded his head as he head toward the stairs. I followed behind him. Once we made up there. We head down the hallway and into a spare room. Will left the door way and i enter into the room, only to close it and lock it behind me. I toss my duffle bag beside the bed and i flop down on it. I was really missing home. I have never felt home sick since i came here.

* * *

**(1st person POV: Ironhide )**

I stood there watching the Spartan and Will head up stairs. Then i turn my head toward Sarah, Epps, annabelle and The Holo-robotic Jetron. I stood there blinking and i moved from the wall to the couch as i sit down, leaning forward and resting my arms on my knees " I could tell Altiana was lying how come Jetron" I said.

"I do not know what you mean, Sir" Jetron said.

"Don't play games with me. You knew she was lying as well. Why?" I said, my tone was beginning to get angry.

Jetron sighs and looks toward me" She lied because the one who trained her was like a brother to her. They maybe 30 years apart but they had a connection like they were siblings. She talked about him all the time to me and when he went MIA she stopped talking. Every mission for each spartan she took it just to find Him. I won't lie but I believe he was sent somewhere else, I do not know where. That is all i know" He said. I could tell he was speaking the truth. Truely i understand now why she lied, she did not want to remember.

"There something else. Her memories are also faulty, Her first mission was a failure because she slipped down the mountain and landed on a hunter shield from the back of her helm. Instead of the helm cracking her skull cracked as well. She only remember part of her training and she remember her missions and trainer. The rest she doesn't. Her trainer was with her the day and he had to save her since she was losing a lot of amount of blood. " Jetron said.

I nodded my hologram head and sighs. Now i completely understand why she was fully lying, I don't need the name of the trainer to full understand. I too had a trainer before he was off lined. Chromia and i were trained under the same mech but she had feelings for this mech and i didn't mind it one bit. I comfort her when he went off line but i only did that as a brother to her not as a mate.

I looked up the stairs and stared at them. He shook his head. ' _so young to be growing up in the war, only to be put into a young age. She was only a sparkling when she was put into it' _ I thought to myself and sighs as i shook my head. I saw sarah pick up anna and carry her up to bed as i look out the window. Only to turn my hologram off and relax on my tires.

I began to fall in recharge from thinking of the human girl as everyone went off line and i went into recharge.

* * *

** Okay so next chapter up. I hope i did ironhide right being all. **

**R & R / FS & FW  
**

**(6:52 PM 10/5/2013 CLM Out)**


End file.
